The present invention in general relates to the field of communication systems and more particularly to replenishing power sources of mobile devices that operate within such systems.
Most portable or small mobile devices, such as wireless phones, Personal Data Assistant (PDA""s), portable computers, etc., are powered by power sources that store a limited amount of energy for powering such devices. Examples of such power sources include various forms of batteries, or perhaps someday fuel cells that utilize a cartridge of some form of fuel. Because of their limited life, these type of power sources must be replenished by replenishing devices. Replenishing devices include battery chargers, battery dispensers, perhaps someday fuel cartridge dispenser, etc. Yet, because of the rapid pace of modern lifestyles, users of portable devices often forget to replenish the power sources when required. Currently, the users of replenishable energy sources are alerted to a low energy condition by warning indicators on the device. One such warning indicator notifies the user of a battery-powered device of the energy status in the battery via an audio or visual alert. Other warning indicators include displays disposed on the portable devices that provide graphical representation of the stored energy.
A problem with the current warning system is that the users often notice that the stored energy is getting low or is nearly depleted when they are at a location away from a replenishing device. Hence, by the time a user returns to a location where replenishing could be performed, the power source may have been fully depleted, rendering the powered device inoperable. Therefore, there exists a need for a system that alerts the users of rechargeable or replenishable power sources of the availability of replenishment devices, for example, within proximity, so that they can reach a replenishing device, before the energy stored in the power sources is depleted.